Shi no Ketsueki  Poema en Sangre
by Vijinxed
Summary: Vijinx, una chica de preparatoria, forma parte de una organizacion de "cazadores", encargada de mantener la paz entre vampiros, licantropos y humanos. En su primer día de clases conoce a Jeremy, pero, ¿que secretos puede ocultar Jeremy?
1. Prologo

~*Yashin, Japón. 2:30 am*~

Las calles de la ciudad lucían vacías. Había muy pocos locales abiertos aun. Ya fueran restaurantes o tiendas de 24 horas, o clubes nocturnos, eran muy pocos los locales que se mantenían abiertos a tales horas. Una señorita común y corriente salía de una tienda. Llevaba con ella unas bolsas con algunas cosas que acababa de comprar para cenar. Lo que ella no notó es que una silueta la seguía. Una de las bolsas se le resbaló de la mano y cayó dejando salir algunas latas de soda y atún que tenia adentro. Ella se agacho a recoger una por una, pero repentinamente sintió algo detrás de ella. Apenas volteó a ver detrás suyo sintió como un fuerte punzón atravesaba su cuerpo. Era la silueta que la había estado siguiendo. Ella no logró gritar para pedir ayuda. Se trataba de un apuesto hombre rubio de ojos dilatados negros. Su mano era la que había atravesado el cuerpo de la mujer. Cuando sacó su mano del agujero que había creado en el estomago de ella, dejó derramar demasiada sangre en el suelo. Llevó su mano chorreante en sangre hacia su boca, y como si fuese un delicioso manjar, lamió satisfactoriamente cada uno de sus dedos, disfrutando gota por gota de sangre. Un grito distrajo su atención. Otra chica había visto la escena de horror, y en cuanto el misterioso asesino fijo su mirada en ella, no dudo dos veces en salir corriendo, huyendo para salvar su vida. No se detuvo a mirar detrás de ella, corrió lo más que podía, pero llegó a un callejón sin salida. No había escuchado pasos detrás de ella, por lo que se alivio un poco, pero al mirar detrás de ella, el hombre ahí estaba, mirándola. Se resbaló por la sorpresa y se estampó contra el suelo. Miró con profundo miedo a ese hombre. Fijó su mirada en las manos de él, se dio cuenta de que las uñas de él se transformaban rápidamente en afiladas cuchillas… no… eran garras. Las filosas garras que habían acabado con la vida de la otra mujer estaban a punto de asesinarla a ella igual. El hombre lentamente se acercó a ella con mucha serenidad.

?: ah… ¿Qué hace una bella jovencita como tú en un lugar como este?... ¿estás perdida?... (agachándose frente a ella) ¿Me tienes miedo?... lo que acabas de ver… no pienses que soy una mala persona, lo hago para sobrevivir… ¿no te empiezas a sentir cansada?

Extrañamente, el tipo tenía razón. Ella empezaba a tener repentinamente mucho sueño. Al mirarlo fijamente aumentaba esta sensación. Poco a poco sus parpados empezaron a cerrarse, hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

?: bien… (sus manos regresan a la normalidad) no necesitare usar mis poderes contigo… (dejando ver sus colmillos) solo tomare directamente de tu cuello, princesa…

El hombre empezó a inclinarse hasta tener cerca de él el cuello de la chica. Tomo con delicadeza su cabeza, estaba a punto de clavar los colmillos que de su boca se asomaban. De la nada, una katana se enterró en su pecho, haciéndolo caer al suelo por el impacto.

?: ¿De dónde demo…?

Antes de que terminara la frase, al mirar al frente, arriba del edificio que cerraba el callejón, se posaba de pie la persona que había lanzado la katana hacia el. Se trataba de un joven de estatura media. No pudo ver muy buen sus rasgos, ya que usaba una túnica negra. Solo se veían claramente sus brillantes ojos rojos posados en el. El asesino tomo con sus manos la katana y la arrancó de su pecho, dejando salir un extraño liquido negro. Furioso por lo que le acababa de hacer el joven, lanzó la katana hacia él, pero el joven fácilmente se hizo a un lado y tomó el mango de la katana.

?: ¿quién demonios te crees que eres?

?2: (señalando al asesino) Jack William, mejor conocido como "Jack el destripador". Se te acusa del crimen de asesinar mujeres, dejando al descubierto sus órganos vitales y tomando su sangre sin dejar rastro alguno.

Jack: ¡ja! ¡No me hagas reír! ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto, enano?

Jack saco rápidamente sus afiladas garras y se lanzó contra el muchacho, directo hacia el estomago. No tardo ni un segundo en atravesar el cuerpo del chico. El igual derramaba ese extraño líquido negro, pero no mostraba dolor o molesta en su rostro.

Jack: ¿qué ocurre, chico? ¿Por qué tanta confianza?

Con un solo movimiento, el muchacho corta fácilmente con su katana el brazo del asesino. Jack se quedó sorprendido unos instantes, pero no era lo único que lo sorprendería. El chico, con un solo movimiento con su katana, provocó una gran ráfaga de viento que mando de vuelta al suelo a Jack.

Jack: (levantándose con dificultad) eres… muy bueno… (escupe de su boca ese liquido negro) ningún otro vampiro antes había podido hacerme sangrar… inclusive olvidaba que nuestra sangre es negra…

?: Por el poder que me otorga la princesa Tsukihime… (apuntando a la garganta de Jack con su katana) yo te libero de la inmortalidad.

Jack: Tsukihime?... (asustado) tú, ¿podrás ser… a aquel que conocen como el "shinigami de la noche"?

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Jack se encontraba en llamas. Detrás del extraño chico aparecen 4 encapuchados mas. El fuego consumía rápidamente a Jack, convirtiéndolo en simples, pero brillantes cenizas. Eran las cenizas que simbolizaban la muerte de un vampiro.

?: (guardando su katana) odio ese apodo… ¿Quién demonios lo habrá inventado?...

Los otros encapuchados eran un chico de ojos color canela, con un cuerpo similar al portador de la katana; un chico de complexión esbelta y ojos azules; un chico de alta estatura, con una complexión mas musculosa, con ojos verdes; y un chico de baja estatura, con ojos color plateado. El último mencionado tenía una gran cara de sorpresa, la cual cambio por una enorme sonrisa.

?: (una voz un poco mas infantil) ¡tal como esperaba de nuestro senpai! ¡No por nada es el numero uno!

#1: (el de ojos rojos) al parecer hemos terminado por hoy. (mirando a los otros 4) numero 2, (el de ojos azules) encárgate de la chica inconsciente, llévala con los cazadores, no deben estar lejos.

#2: si, señor! (desaparece en un salto)

#1: numero 3, (el de ojos verdes) busca a los demás cazadores y guíalos a la otra víctima, también dales un informe sobre la misión.

#3: de inmediato. (desaparece corriendo a gran velocidad)

#1: numero 4, (el de ojos canela) te encargo que hagas un último chequeo en todo el área, si encuentras algo, infórmame rápidamente.

#4: ¿no quieres que le traiga un cafecito, "señor líder"?

#1: ¡solo hazlo!

#4: (suspiro) eres un fastidio. (desaparece de la nada)

#1: (mirando al de ojos plateados) novato… tu vienes conmigo. Haremos el informe de la misión y se lo entregaremos a Tsukihime.

Novato: ah… (asentando con la cabeza) ¡si, senpai!

#1: no me llames senpai…

Novato: (haciendo cara de berrinche) pero ¿por qué?

#1: no estoy muy familiarizado con los términos que usan los japoneses… solo llámame por mi nombre.

Novato: entonces… puedo llamarte Je…

#1: (interrumpiendo molesto) ¡NO! No usamos los nombres reales, sino los números claves…

Novato: entonces… numero uno?

#1: sip.

Novato: waa… todos ustedes deben estar emocionados, ¿no es así?

#1: (confundido) ¿por qué deberíamos?

Novato: (sonriendo inocentemente) después de todo… ¡mañana es el gran día!

#1: (recordando algo) ¡ah! Es verdad. Que molestia… tener que hacer todos los preparativos.

Novato: (fingiendo tristeza) mañana en la mañana me sentiré muy solo entonces…

#1: mañana… será un día extraño.


	2. Capitulo 1-1: Primer día - parte 1

**Nota: _mi username y el personaje no tienen relacion alguna. Simplemente no encontre un mejor nombre para ella. D:_**

Capitulo 1: Primer día.

~Yashin, Japón. 6:00 am*~

En un departamento de la ciudad, dentro de su habitación, una chica de cabello negro largo estaba recostada en su cama. Sus ojos color violeta se habían mantenido abiertos toda la noche, puesto que no había podido dormir. Miró incrédulamente al despertador, aun faltaba media hora para que sonara. Decidió levantarse de la cama, ya que no había mucho que hacer ahí recostada. Lo primero que hizo al levantarse es ir directo a la cocina. No se le daba mucho la cocina, no porque no supiera cocinar, sino porque era algo que le molestaba en cierto aspecto hacer. Preparo agua y café molido en la cafetera, puso un par de rebanadas de pan en la tostadora, y se dirigió al baño. Tomo una ducha rápida y en su habitación se vistió con su uniforme. Iba a ser su primer día de escuela, y no era muy estricto el reglamento de la escuela, pero si solicitaba que durante la ceremonia de inicio de clases se usara el uniforme. Este constaba de una camisa blanca, un listón rojo rodeando el cuello, un saco color negro con el logotipo de la escuela y una falda del mismo color. Peino su cabello de una manera muy sencilla, y se dirigió de regreso a la cocina. Sirvió pan y café en la mesa para 2 personas. Como si apenas se hubiera acordado de algo se dirigió al 2º piso, a un lado de su recamara. Toco la puerta algo impaciente.

?: ¡oye, Andrew! ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir durmiendo? ¡ya he preparado el desayuno!

No hubo respuesta alguna. Dio un paso para marcharse de nuevo a la cocina, pero piso un papel que estaba en el suelo. Al recogerlo se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una nota de su hermano.

"_Estaré afuera un rato. Hubo una emergencia y llamaron a mi escuadrón de cazadores. Si no llego en la mañana, es porque me fui de fiesta con Murakami, jeje… XD_

_Con amor, Andrew_

_PD: feliz primer día de prepa ;D"_

?: (molesta) eres un idiota, Andrew.

Rápidamente desayuno, puso todo en orden, tomo las llaves del departamento y abrió la puerta principal para salir del departamento, pero fue sorprendida por el flash de una cámara. Frente a ella se encontraba un joven de cabello negro, largo hasta la nuca, y ojos azules; vestía con una camisa azul de mangas cortas y unos jeans. El joven mostraba una enorme sonrisa y no dejaba de tomarle fotos a la chica.

?: Andrew… ¿podrías por favor dejar de fotografiarme? Esto es embarazoso y molesto.

Andrew: (radiante) pero si eres mi querida hermanita, ya toda una señorita de preparatoria… (fingiendo llanto) estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Vijinx…

Vijinx: (empujándolo) ahórrate las lágrimas…

Andrew: por cierto, ¿no es algo temprano para que salgas? (mirando un reloj en su muñeca) aun falta una hora.

Vijinx: quiero pasar primero a un lugar. Bueno, me voy.

Andrew: ok, buena suerte. No importa que pase, no dejes que arruine tu día.

Vijinx ignoró el comentario de su hermano y siguió caminando por la acera tranquilamente. Se dirigió hacia un parque que estaba en una zona alta de la ciudad. No había mucha gente ahí, pero ella no se sentía incomoda por eso. Desde ahí se podía ver toda la ciudad, y le gustaba mucho la vista. Empezó a pensar en cosas triviales, sin darse cuenta que a su lado se puso un chico de cabello alborotado color negro, con el fleco cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, sus ojos eran color rojo. Este chico usaba el uniforme de la misma escuela que Vijinx, pero ella no notó ni siquiera su presencia. El chico también observaba tranquilamente la vista, hasta que una de las personas que pasaba por ahí se sentó en una banca cercana a ellos y prendió una radio portátil que tenia.

Señora: (en la radio) nos informan que anoche se descubrió que el responsable de los asesinatos bajo el nombre de "Jack, el destripador" era nada más y nada menos otro caso de un vampiro rebelde. Afortunadamente, la conocida "Hermandad de Cazadores" pudo hacerse cargo del responsable…

Vijinx no evito relacionar eso con la misión a la que había ido su hermano anoche. El chico a su lado soltó una risa irónica, solo así pudo notar ella su presencia. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, por lo que miro en el reloj de su celular.

Vijinx: (sorprendida) ¡WA! ¡Voy a perder el tren!

Vijinx salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia la estación de tren más cercana. El chico de cabello negro solo la miró con la misma ironía que había reído. Regresando a Vijinx, apenas logro entrar al tren antes de que se cerraran las puertas de este. Había mucha gente, muchos vestidos de traje, por lo que ella saco la conclusión de que eran oficinistas. También había varios colegiales de diferentes uniformes. No tardo mucho en llegar a la estación en la que tendría que bajarse.

Unos minutos después de caminata llego a su colegio. No era de los más caros de Japón, ni de los más baratos. Ella estaba ahí por una beca que se les da a los miembros de la "Hermandad de Cazadores", aunque esto no la hacía muy feliz. Se detuvo unos minutos frente del colegio para ver el gran tamaño de los 3 edificios. Distrajo su atención de la escuela al darse cuenta que enfrente de ella se estacionó una limosina. Ella no esperaba ver a alguien lo suficientemente rico como para tener una limosina en ese lugar, pero supuso que todo era posible en ese colegio. El chofer sale rápidamente a abrirle la puerta a un chico rubio, de ojos color canela, que igual era alumno del colegio.

?: (indiferente) buen trabajo, chofer.

Después de decir esa corta frase, miro de reojo a Vijinx, pero le dio poca importancia y siguió su camino al interior del colegio. La limosina rápidamente aceleró, perdiéndose a lo lejos. Vijinx recordó que tenía que ver en que salón había quedado, por lo que se atrevió finalmente a entrar a las grandes instalaciones. Había una gran multitud frente a la pizarra de anuncios, donde se encontraban las listas de los salones. Vijinx tuvo que hacerse espacio entre todos ellos para poder llegar a su objetivo. Rápidamente reviso las listas. Estaba en el salón 1-C. Acto seguido caminó hacia el edificio en el que estaba su salón. Tal como es la costumbre japonesa, buscó su casillero, en el guardo sus tenis (no le agradaba usar zapatos escolares) y se puso las sandalias de interior. No le fue difícil encontrar su salón, ya que era uno de los primeros. Al menos le agradaba la idea de no tener que subir escalones. Al entrar al salón dio un vistazo rápido a la clase de compañeros que tendría. Había un grupo de chicas con accesorios de marca, corte de cabello del mas fino salón de belleza y maquillaje llamativo. Por otro lado había un grupo de chicos, que al parecer eran los clásicos miembros de algún club de deporte. Uno de ellos posó su mirada en Vijinx. Ella no pudo evitar cerrar en un portazo la puerta corrediza por timidez. Una vez que pensó sobre lo que hizo sintió vergüenza de si misma. Se lleno de valor y entró finalmente al salón. Todos posaron su mirada en ella, pero solo los ignoró. Tomo un asiento cerca de la ventana que daba al exterior y solo miro hacia el cielo, deseando que la dejaran de mirar pronto. Empezó a escuchar varios murmullos, que instintivamente supo que eran sobre ella. Trató de ignorar a todos los que se encontraban ahí, pero el chico que la había mirado hace unos segundos se acerco a ella.

?: hola, lindura. Seremos compañeros de clase, ¿no es así?

Vijinx no tuvo más remedio que prestarle atención al sujeto. Su piel era morena, su cabello era largo hasta un poco más abajo del cuello, color negro, y sus ojos eran de un llamativo color verde. Probablemente a la mayoría de las chicas todos estos factores, sumándole el musculoso cuerpo que tenia, les parecería un chico realmente guapo y atractivo, pero para Vijinx, solo era un sujeto engreído que había escogido un mal día y a la persona equivocada para coquetear. En el fondo del salón, los demás chicos gritaban cosas estúpidas como "¡tu puedes con ella, tigre!", "¡dale con todo!" y de mas, mientras las otras chicas se quedaban babeando como tontas y deseándole una muerte dolorosa a Vijinx.

Vijinx: ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

?: (sonriendo) claro, podrías decirme tu nombre.

Vijinx: es estúpido preguntar el nombre de alguien sin presentarte primero, ¿no lo crees?

?: (riéndose) supongo que tienes razón. Mi nombre es Rush. Aunque, puedes llamarme como te guste.

Vijinx: (irónica) entonces, estará bien que te llame idiota.

Rush: (fingiendo una sonrisa)ya veo, chica ruda. Bien, ¿eres nueva en la ciudad? Si quieres, puedo…

Vijinx: (interrumpiéndolo) en tus sueños, perrito mojado. Además, ya llevo viviendo aquí más de 4 años.

Rush no pudo ocultar su enojo. Los chicos del fondo, que tanto lo apoyaban, ahora se estaban riendo de él, y las chicas estaban rabiosas por lo que Vijinx estaba haciendo. Ella no había pensado en la situación en la que se encontraba. Acababa de insultar al que parece ser el preferido del salón, lo que significaba que acababa de tirar su vida escolar por el inodoro. Podía imaginarse fácilmente siendo víctima del "bullying", o de cosas peores. Como si dios la hubiese salvado de la situación, en ese mismo instante entra al aula un profesor de aspecto estricto, frio y poco sociable. Todos los presentes tomaron asiento en sus respectivos asientos y guardaron silencio. El profesor escribió su nombre en la pizarra sin decir más. Su nombre completo era Yamato Mori.

Yamato: de pie.

Todos se quedaron algo atontados, ya que tenía mucho tiempo que en Japón se habían perdido algunas costumbres.

Yamato: (furioso) ¿que no escucharon? ¡De pie! (Todos obedecieron al instante) "Buenos días, chicos"

Todos: "Buenos días, sensei"

Yamato: adolescentes... Se creen que se pueden comer el mundo de una sola bocanada, pero no es así. Yo seré su profesor de literatura. No me interesan en lo más mínimo, por lo que ni esperen que pierda mi tiempo con estúpidas presentaciones. Pasare lista, y después de eso, de manera ordenada, saldrán a la ceremonia de ingreso. Bueno, empecemos.

El profesor empezó a pasar lista en orden alfabético. Vijinx no estaba prestando mucha atención, porque noto que detrás de ella había una silla desocupada. No era normal que alguien se atreviera a faltar el primer día de clase. En eso pensaba ella, hasta que repentinamente se abre de manera brusca la puerta del salón. El que la había abierto era el mismo chico que estaba en el parque donde se encontraba Vijinx hace una hora.

?: Lamento llegar tarde, es que perdí el tren.

Yamato: que escusa tan barata! Quien es usted?

?: mi nombre es Jeremy Sommer. Realmente siento interrumpir la clase.

Yamato: claro... Sé qué clase de alumno es usted. Usted es el típico emo-gothico-darketo-wannabe-drogadicto-alcohólico que cree que puede pasarse por alto cualquier norma escolar. El típico chico problema.

Rush: (murmurando) pues ahora que lo dice, realmente parece emo.

Jeremy: (fingiendo tranquilidad) profesor, con todo respeto, yo no soy...

Yamato: ¡silencio! ¡No me hagas llamarle a los de control estudiantil! ¡Ve a tu asiento!

Jeremy: ¿control estudiantil?

Yamato: ¿acaso me cuestionas?

Jeremy: no, yo no...

Yamato: ¡no me desafíe, señor Sommer!

Jeremy: llámeme Jeremy

Yamato: ¿con que confiancitas con el profesor?

Jeremy: no, solo dije que...

Yamato: ¡señor Sommer!

Jeremy: le dije que soy...

El chico de ojos rojos no se atrevió a terminar la oración debido a que el profesor lo miraba de la peor manera posible. Sin hacer otro comentario, se dirigió tranquilamente al asiento detrás de Vijinx y se sentó. Murmuraba una que otra maldición para el profesor, solo Vijinx alcanzo a escucharlas, ya que era la que estaba más cerca de él. No sabía si debía reír por la ironía de la situación o si sentir lástima por el chico que en su primer día ya había empezado con el pie izquierdo. Aunque ese también era el caso de ella. Nunca le han gustado los primeros días de clase, porque siempre era lo mismo. Solo deseaba que las horas pasaran rápido para regresar a casa.

Continuara…


	3. Capitulo 1-2: Primer día - parte 2

La ceremonia de apertura de clases paso rápidamente, al igual que las primeras clases de la mañana. Vijinx recogía sus cosas para salir al almuerzo, pero de su pupitre se cayeron unos documentos. Justo cuando ella se iba a agachar a levantarlos, una de las chicas que la habían mirado de mala manera antes se adelanto y los tomo.

Vijinx: (mostrando enojo) ¡oye! ¡eso es confidencial!

Chica: (leyendo en voz alta) Allen Vijinx, 15 años, arma de especialidad: armas de fuego… (mostrando sorpresa) ¡OH, DIOS MIO! ¡ERES UNA CAZADORA!

Vijinx: (arrebatándole los papeles de la mano, siendo irónica) gracias por la discreción…

Todos en el salón habían escuchado eso. Tal vez no era la gran cosa ser miembro de tan importante organización, como la "Hermandad de Cazadores", pero entre los adolescentes era algo que los hacia "especiales". Rápidamente una multitud se junto en el pupitre de Vijinx, impidiéndole levantarse de su lugar.

Rush: ¡wow! ¡quién diría que esta miniatura de persona fuera tan fuerte!

Chica: ¿y cómo son las instalaciones del centro de entrenamiento?

Vijinx: (confundida) eh… eso es confidencial.

Chico: ¿Cuántos años tuviste que estar en entrenamiento?

Vijinx: (resignada) eso igual es confidencial.

Chica 2: ¿Dónde entrenaste? ¿en Tokio? ¿en el extranjero?

Vijinx: confidencial.

Chico 2: ¿has matado a algún vampiro? ¿o a un hombre lobo?

Vijinx: por ahora no…

Chico 3: ¿puedes usar falda mientras estas en movimiento?

Vijinx: eso es confi… (irritada, y sonrojada) ¡Eso es personal!

Rush: ¡ja! Supongo que si alguien como tu lograras matar alguna clase de monstruo, cualquiera puede ser cazador. Sinceramente, no creo que sea difícil. Un vampiro debe ser una bestia sin cerebro que solo sigue su instinto primitivo de supervivencia.

Vijinx: pues…

Repentinamente Vijinx sintió algo similar a una patada en la nuca. Al voltear a ver quien había sido el culpable, vio al chico del parque, cómodamente sentado aun en su banca, con los pies extendidos en la silla de Vijinx.

Vijinx: (a Jeremy) te molestaría…

Jeremy: (interrumpiéndola) no es la gran cosa… ciertamente, los vampiros no piensan demasiado las cosas, aunque eso no significa que sea fácil. Seguramente un jugador de futbol americano, con todo y sus músculos, no sobrevivirá a la velocidad, agilidad y rapidez de razonamiento de un vampiro.

Rush: (sintiendo la indirecta) ¿y tu que dices, emo? Seguramente tú menos serias obstáculo para un vampiro. Ni siquiera podrías sobrevivir a un golpe de una niña de kínder.

Jeremy: sería divertido ver que tanto resisto… niña de kínder.

Rush: (a punto de lanzarle un puñetazo) ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

Vijinx: (levantándose entre los dos) ¡hey! No hay que pelear solo por una tontería así.

Rush: (a Jeremy) tienes suerte de que la chica este de por medio… (a Vijinx) a ti te recomendaría no juntarte mucho con esta clase de perdedores.

Vijinx: ¿y por que tu serias mejor que él?

Jeremy: (levantándose de su lugar, empujando a la gente que los rodeaba) estúpidos... por algo no deseaba que llegara este día.

Jeremy se dirigía a la salida del salón. Vijinx estaba muy molesta con toda la situación. No es como si le preocuparan un par de chicos peleándose como gorilas por demostrar lo fuertes (e ineptos) que eran, pero no deseaba verse implicada en ese tipo de situaciones, y ahora por culpa de no tener cuidado con su papeleo, se encontraba en el centro de atención de todo el salón. Ella solo quería desaparecer en ese momento.

Jeremy: (interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Vijinx) tal vez no deba meterme en tu vida privada, pero si fuera tu, saldría de esa multitud de gente y los ignoraría… si realmente no te interesan.

Sin explicar algo mas, Jeremy salió del salón. Todos miraban directo a la puerta. No se hicieron esperar las criticas, y Vijinx seguía en medio, por lo que podía escuchar todo lo que decían.

Chica 1: que molestia… ¿Por qué admiten esa clase de alumnos en el colegio?

Chica 2: me da miedo…

Chica 3: me da asco…

Chica 1: hay que asegurarnos de que la escuela entera este en su contra…

Rush: ese inepto… pagara lo que me hizo…

Chico 2: los emos no son bienvenidos en nuestro territorio…

Chico 3: hay que darle una lección…

Vijinx no se sintió bien en medio de ese montón de comentarios, por lo que solo tomo su cartera y salió del salón. Camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la cafetería. No se sentía con mucha hambre, por lo que solo se decidió a comprar una manzana y una botella de agua. Se sentó en una mesa alejada del resto de la gente. Deseaba estar sola por un largo rato, pero sabía que en unos minutos tendría que volver a su salón de clases. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que empezó a escuchar una voz femenina que la llamaba.

?: ¡hey! ¿tu eres Allen, si o no? No me hagas perder más tiempo.

Vijinx: (reaccionando) ah… lo siento. Sí, mi nombre es Vijinx Allen. ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

La chica enfrente de ella era alta, esbelta y de cabello corto color azul marino. Sus ojos azules mostraban impaciencia y furia contra Vijinx. Su sola presencia era intimidante. Vestía con una blusa gris y unos pantalones de mezclilla negra, junto a unos tacones que la hacían ver aun mas alta.

?: mi nombre es Murakami Ayame. ¿Has leído tus reportes? Somos compañeras de equipo de caza.

Vijinx: (recordando) claro, recuerdo haber leído que estaría en un equipo de 3 personas, y nuestra primera noche de caza seria el día…

Ayame: el día de hoy. Más te vale estar puntual. En caso contrario, sufrirás graves consecuencias, y yo me encargare personalmente de eso.

Vijinx: (nerviosa) claro.

La chica se fue sin decir más. Los minutos pasaron lentamente para Vijinx. Faltaban solo 5 minutos para que terminara su receso, 5 eternos minutos. Tal vez ella hubiera preferido seguir asi todo el dia, pero un chico de cabello negro corto, ojos negros, vestido con una camiseta holgada y un pants azules, llego corriendo hacia la mesa en la que estaba Ayame. Vijinx no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, por lo que trato de escuchar lo que decía el chico.

Ayame: ¿Qué quieres ahora, Ryu?

Ryu: (emocionado) no me lo vas a creer, pero en el patio están a punto de darle una buena lección a un emo. Escuche que hizo enojar al chico ese que acaba de ingresar con nosotros…¿ "Rush"? si, ese era su nombre. El tipo que es muy popular por ganar el torneo de futbol en la ciudad. ¿Quieres ir a ver como le dan una golpiza al emo?

Ayame: como si me interesara… además, tengo mejores cosas que hacer…

Hubiera sido fácil para Vijinx ignorar la situación, pero no evito sentirse algo culpable por la situación, por lo que se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió al patio del colegio. Tardo un poco en llegar, y habia llegado corriendo, por lo que estaba algo agitada. Lo primero que vio al llegar fue una multitud alrededor de quien-sabe-que. Ella supuso que se trataba de la dichosa pelea, por lo que se abrió paso entre empujones y pisotones. En el centro, tirados en el suelo, estaban Jeremy y Rush. El ultimo mencionado se encontraba encima del primero, a punto de darle un puñetazo con toda su fuerza.


End file.
